Without You
by PoeticFirefly
Summary: Usagi has been murdered in her home. Can Mamoru and the Senshi hold on to the hope that she will one day return to them...or will they give in to the sorrow of losing her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know those of you reading my other stories are probably going to want to kill me for starting another one when my updates are becoming more and more ragged with school and trying to keep all three stories going. For those wondering…yes I have brilliant ideas for Julliard…just no time to type them up…but I will have a chapter up in a day or two.

Now about this story. It's going to be really despressing for awhile because my other stories need to start getting happy soon and well I need some angst in order to function so yeah hopefully this story will fulfill the angst quota.

Disclaimer: I'm a broke college student I own nothing and if I did own Sailor Moon she'd hate me for the crap I put her through.

Mamoru relaxed on his couch with a book enjoying a few moments of peace before he had class. He actually longed for Usagi to be there to curl up beside him and ask him to read the book to her even though he knew she never really paid attention. A loud pounding upon his door caused him to put his book down and run to answer it. A very haggard looking Motoki was behind it.

He spoke no words, they could not come to him all he could to was walk past Mamoru's confused face and turn on the rarely used television, flipping instantly to the channel that had haunted him in the arcade this morning. With a solemn hand he motioned Mamoru over to the television to watch the report that had been running since early that morning.

Mamoru came over to see a house very much like Usagi's surrounded by police cars.

"There are no clues as of yet to the identity of the murdered but we have just received word that the young woman he attacked has died at Tokyo general…" Mamoru felt his heart tear at his chest. It couldn't be Usagi…someone would have called. Sure her parents didn't know about him but the Senshi…surely one of them would have called right? As if answering his thoughts the phone began to ring and he saw Motoki give it the same deathlike stare as if wishing it to stop ringing or to be some telemarketer….anything but news of Usagi. Neither one moved to answer it.

"We have been allowed to release the name of the victim as a Tsukino Usagi. The rest of her family is in stable condition at Tokyo General and are expected to fully recover. We will have more news on what happened here at late last night as it comes to us." Motoki turned off the television…not wanting to see anymore, not wanting to accept what the man had just told them.

Mamoru felt his body give way beneath him and he fell to his knees. "Usako…Usako no you can't leave me!" Motoki looked over to his friend, whom he knew he was unable to comfort. He had tried to call Reika but the moment she picked up the phone he knew it was Mamoru he should be talking to. The phone continued ringing and now both knew the news it most likely brought and still neither one moved to answer it. Finally Motoki could not stand the ringing interrupting his dreary thoughts that he got up to answer it.

"Hello?" His voice was weak and ragged he wondered if the person on the other line could even hear him.

"Mamoru?" A voice sounding nearly identical to his own picked up, but the higher pitch told him it had to be one of Usagi's friends.

"No…Motoki…Mamoru's…." He trailed off, knowing full well the girls would realize that Mamoru's heart was broken.

"We need him to come to the hospital…Usagi's…Usagi's…the doctors and the police they want to talk to us about Usagi's…about Usagi's…" The voice on the other end seemed unable to say the words dead, and death, but they hung over the air all the same.

"I don't think he'll be up to going…" Motoki was surprised his voice was still functioning. It felt like it was caught in his throat as if trying to keep any of the information from reaching his heart.

He could hear the voice on the other line begin to cry, and Motoki began to banish the thought he had once had about it being Rei on the phone till another voice came on.

"Sorry…Rei's not taking it to well…" Ami, of course Ami always the doctor would try and make sense of everything. But her voice was breaking just as bad as Rei's.

"Please Motoki…you both need to come down here…the police and…she she left something for Mamoru…before she…before she…" once again the inability to admit that Usagi was dead hung between them. Motoki nodded slowly before realizing that Ami would not be able to see his grim nod.

"Ok…" the answer was raspy and it nearly choked him to say it but it was good enough for Ami who promptly hung up the phone, ending the conversation that neither felt strong enough to continue. Motoki put down the phone and walked over to where Mamoru was still kneeling on the floor.

"Mamoru…we need to go to the hospital…the girls are there…" Mamoru shrugged off his friend. Motoki held his ground he had been expecting this much.

"My Usako, she's gone she can't be gone. We were supposed to be together this time. We were supposed to be happy this time!" Mamoru's voice began to ring in desperation as if shouting those words would make the world realize it's mistake and bring her back to him.

"We have to go…the girls say she left something for you…"Mamoru perked up at Motoki's words. Perhaps Usagi had left him something to tell him that all of this wasn't real. That it was just a fake, some sort of plan…something anything that would say she wasn't really dead. Because she couldn't die. She couldn't leave him.

This time Mamoru allowed Motoki to pull him up off the floor and out the door. Neither one caring about their haggard appearance as they made their way to Mamoru's car and the hospital. Neither one felt up to driving…but the idea of how long walking would take made Motoki get behind the wheel.

Upon arriving at the hospital seven very upset girls looked up at them. The six Senshi and Naru all sat together, barely looking up when the two men entered through the elevator to the hallway where Usagi's family now resided.

Haruka was the first to speak though the tears shimmering in her eyes showed him that she was faring as bad as the others.

"She was stabbed twelve times six hours ago….she was dead before any of us knew what happened. She left this for you." She held up a small package and Mamoru felt his knees give way again as the red smudges all over it looked too much like blood.

"The police said she was clutching it between her hands. Whoever attacked her wanted it but she wouldn't give it up. Her family called the police before whoever it was weakened her enough to take it. It's for you Mamoru. I think she knew this was going to happen….Setsuna must have prepared her or told her…we haven't been able to contact her." Haruka's ability to appear strong stopped then. The idea that her Princess had not only suffered in death but had known it was coming was too much for even her to bear. Michiru walked over to her lover and wrapped her arms around her.

Mamoru just looked at the package…seeing her blood made it all real. It banished the small hopes he had been haboring in his heart. He pressed the package to his chest. "Usako…"

A/N: I know it's not that long but hey I was writing this between classes and well that seems like a good place to stop. Please Read and Review if you're an angst whore like me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad some of you enjoyed the last chapter…no Usagi isn't dead…hehe it's even more angsty than that. Sigh I'm evil but this should make my other stories start to get happy! I hope.

**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that being strong meant never losing your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry**

**Tonight I wanna cry- Keith Urban**

_The dark man smiled down at the woman laying before him. She was his now. She had died on Earth she could no longer exist there…but here on the Negamoon she could be resurrected and live on as his Queen. He would even leave her pure…sooner or later the loneliness would get to her and she would submit to him. Her foolish Senshi and Prince would never come for her…she was dead to them. A haunting laughter rang through the air._

Motoki dragged his friend home after the police had given up trying to speak to him. There was no getting through to the man that had just lost his reason for living. He seemed to not notice the world around him. He simply clutched the package as if it was his last shred of Usagi. As if somehow the package was her.

"How about some food Mamoru?" Motoki asked as they walked slowly into his apartment. Motoki was awarded with an expressionless Mamoru. In fact Mamoru had seemed to lock himself within his mind ever since Haruka had handed him the package, which he had yet to open.

"Open the package Mamoru…it was obviously very important to her than you have it. Open it." Motoki tried to do something that would get his friend to do something. To come out of the trance he had put himself in.

Mamoru looked at the package in his hands and again seeing the bloodstains caused him to retreat back into his mind. He refused to live in a world where she didn't exist…she had killed herself over his death. It was time for him to do the same. He could not live without her and perhaps in the next time they would finally be happy like they were supposed to be.

Motoki looked over to his friend and felt the desperation in Mamoru's eyes tug at his already broken heart. He knew he could not leave his friend alone tonight…or perhaps any night. Motoki knelt beside the friend that had crumpled upon the floor. Placing a timid hand on his shoulder Motoki forced himself to look into Mamoru's desolate eyes.

"Open in Mamoru…perhaps in some small way it will make sense of all of this…" Motoki shook his head as his pleas got no response. He himself needed to see what had been so important to the young girl they had all loved so dear. But he also knew he needed to find someway to get through to Mamoru. With a deep sigh he spoke the name only one had been allowed to call him. "Mamo-Chan…open the package, she fought for her life so that she could give that to you. Now the least you can do is open it."

"Usako…" Mamoru's harsh whisper was enough for Motoki to see that he had finally gotten through to his friend. Mamoru's hands shook as he slowly touched the package, trying desperately to find a spot that wasn't smudged with blood to tear open. Somehow the tearing of the paper broke his heart all over again, made it happen all over again, but as the flash of gold fell into his palm, he finally felt the tears fall.

The locket. The thing he had given her long ago, and the thing she had given back to ensure that he would be safe and able to return to her. She wanted to protect him. Why did she always have to worry about protecting everyone else? Why couldn't she just once care about protecting herself? She broke off their bond so he wouldn't feel her pain, so he wouldn't come after her. She must have known…Setsuna must have…

"Setsuna!" The word came out as more of a growl as Mamoru felt anger clashing with the sadness within him. He had a lot of questions for the guardian of time. It was her job to make sure this didn't happen! Not help it along!

Motoki looked at the locket in Mamoru's hand and knew it was the one Usagi always carried with her. He had once entertained the thought that she treasured that locket more than life itself…no he really began to wonder what the story was behind it.

"Leave me Motoki…I need to be alone." Mamoru's voice was soft. He needed to speak with Setsuna…but he knew it would change nothing. He couldn't change what had happened without her help…and if she had wanted this to happen…

"No Mamoru…not tonight…I'd be too afraid of losing another friend." Mamoru felt a sick smile crossing his face. Perhaps Motoki knew him a bit too well…Mamoru did long for death…he longed to be with Usagi again. He longed to banish the picture of her being stabbed to death. The image his mind kept conjuring and playing before his eyes, each time more horrible than the time before.

"I barely survived my parents death and I don't remember them, do you honestly think I will survive Usako's?" The words were dull and as dead as Mamoru wished himself to be. He knew he was not strong enough to survive her death…she knew that he wouldn't be able to. They had even discussed it, every time he nearly lost her in battle. He hadn't liked the idea of her killing herself over him anymore than she liked the idea of him killing himself. But she had done it once before…why couldn't he this time?

With a grim resolve he promised himself that he would convince Motoki that he was doing well enough to be left alone…and then he would end his suffering.

_Diamond paced the solitary figure, after three days she was finally close to awakening. He wondered if the nightmares she so obviously suffered as he brought her back to life were anything compared to what she would wake up to._

_She would eventually agree to be his bride, and he didn't even have to turn her, after all there was something appealing about her innocence and goodness something that made him want her all the more. Yes she would eventually give in, the lonliness and sadness would consume her…in time she would accept she could not be with her beloved and she would be with him. _

_He would allow her to return to Earth but she would be no more than a spirit. Unable to be seen by anyone. She would be unable to hold her beloved or talk to him, she would have to watch them suffer and have no one to pass the hours by except for him. Yes eventually the pain of only being able to watch their lives go by, of watching them suffer of being so alone…she would come to him willingly…he would have her._

A/N: Yay everyone rejoice Usagi isn't dead! Well she won't be soon anyway. Please Review and tell me what you think and/or any suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I will start doing replies to all of them next chapter but right now I smell breakfast being made and I was to finish this chapter before it is done.

Usagi watched his fitful sleep. She was surprised he had actually given in to the sleep, he normally stood out over the balcony or on the roof lost in his thoughts. She longed desperately to stroke his hair and whisper how much she loved him. She longed to calm his thoughts, but he was so dead set on watching her death over and over again that he wouldn't let her intrude. She worried that he would be able to push her away the next he tried to kill himself.

……Flashback……….

Mamoru stood out on the roof, after a week Motoki had finally given him a few moments alone. Mamoru conjured a rose, knowing how quickly and easily the deadly rose would penetrate his crumbling heart. "Usako…I love you" he was ready to plunge the rose into his heart when she entered his mind, as Serenity, as she used to before he found out who she was. She held her arms out to him, tears pouring down from her eyes.

"Endymion, please you must live on. I could not bear this if you were to die. Please Endymion if you love me, live for me." Serenity's words were pleading and she fell to her knees and cried harder.

Mamoru tried to shake the thoughts and the picture out of his mind but he couldn't.

"Why won't you let me die? Why must I live in torment? I am not strong enough to live without you Usagi! Lets us be together in death, please Serenity. Do not ask me to live without you for I cannot." Tears fell from his cheeks as he even thought about trying to live a life without her.

The image in his mind became Usagi, looking up at his with desperate eyes. "Please Mamoru I don't think I could survive this fate if I lost you now. Please live for me." With a trembling hand Mamoru tossed aside the rose and watched it fade away. The image in his mind disappeared and he was left alone to cry out his tears on rooftop.

……End Flashback…….

She placed her hand on his shoulder gently, knowing he could not feel it and knowing if she pressed any harder it would sink right through him. But yet, it seemed to calm his tremors and Mamoru was able to sleep peacefully.

"Serenity." She did not even turn to see or answer the voice of the one person that could see her here.

"You hate me I know, but while I may not have been able to save you on Earth, I saved you enough to live some sort of life…" Diamond asked, for once being completely sincere. His time with Serenity had changed him, he was no longer as cruel or heartless as the bleak surroundings of the Negaverse had made him. He still longed to own Serenity, and he knew he would not stop until she was his, but still he felt something for the girl that went beyond lust.

"This isn't life, this is torment, this is Hell. I have to watch those I love suffer through life because of me. I long to ease his pain, but I can't let him die, he's the only thing that keeps me able to bear this existence." Diamond came closer to place his hand on her shoulder and Usagi needing some form of comfort turned and pressed her face into his chest. Trying to forget just who it was that had his arms wrapped around her.

……………………………………………

Mamoru awoke the next morning with a strong desire to reach across the bed and grab Usagi. But once his eyes opened he knew she wasn't there. She was gone lost to him forever, and yet for some reason she kept begging him not to join her.

"Usagi why must you put me through this pain?" He gradually pulled himself up from the bed, the thick black curtains pushing out any bit of sunlight, any bit of happiness.

"Mamoru! I've got breakfast!" Motoki called glad that he had pilfered one of his friend's spare keys. He began setting out the large pile of donuts and pouring out classes of milk while he waited for his friend to emerge from the bedroom.

"Mamoru Come On! Donuts! You're lucky Usagi isn't here or…" His throat closed upon the words. They were painful words to him, but to Mamoru…he couldn't imagine that pain. It has been a month, one long horrible month, and none of them seemed to be moving on. But he had Reika, who had moved down to comfort him, the girls had each other, Usagi's family had each other, but Mamoru….he stayed away from all of them. Motoki liked to think he was the one keeping Mamoru sane…but at the same time he knew Usagi was the only person with that power.

Motoki slowly made his way to Mamoru's bedroom and pushed the large door open. He was sitting on his bed looking at the picture of Usagi he always kept beside the bed. Motoki wondered how he could see the picture in the dark, but he also knew his friend had every detail of her face memorized.

"I see her die over and over again every night, I see how much she suffered. I don't even have the satisfaction of killing whoever did this to her. I don't even know why I couldn't stop it." Mamoru shuddered as he exhaled and slowly traced her face with his finger. Motoki decided to leave his friend alone for a few more moments.

Usagi sat beside him hating the fact that he couldn't see her or feel her touch. She hated to have him feeling so guilty for what had happened to her. She didn't blame him, she herself didn't know what happened. Pluto had just told her that destiny was leading her down a new path and that she must prepare for her own death. She never understood it but she also knew never to question Pluto. Only to discover once Mamoru had found the Senshi that it hadn't been Pluto at all. She had been just as surprised by her death as the rest of them.

For awhile she entertained the idea that it was all some grand plot by Diamond, that helped her avoid his advances and helped feed the hatred she needed herself to feel for him. She would never love him, but he was her only companion in the loneliness. The only person she could talk to and touch and be seen by. She knew that with Motoki here she should check on the girls, but she couldn't bring herself to leave his side.

"I love you Mamoru…I always will." She raised a hand to brush the hair out of his eyes, fighting back tears as her hand just passed through the strand without moving it. She felt a cry for help resonate within her and she knew the Senshi were in trouble. She had to get Mamoru to help them. She hoped he would allow him in her mind now that he was awake.

"Tuxedo Mask…the Senshi they need you at the pier. Hurry!" Mamoru instantly snapped out his sorrow and transformed and flew out the window. She smiled, at least through it all he still had his sense of duty to keep him going. She teleported himself out of the room and to the pier to watch the battle.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As always sorry for the long wait….just classes have been a mite hectic plus like everyone else I know it seems I have caught a bit of the cold bug. Yes I have a cold when it's blistering hot outside…go figure. As always thanks so much to all who reviewed….you really are the only reasons I keep these things updated and force myself to find time between class to type up what's in my head.

One Year. It had been one year and he still hadn't moved on. Serena's heart broke as she looked at Mamoru…looked disheveled on the rooftop. It was his third attempt this week…his third attempt to convince her to let him end his life. For a moment she thought herself selfish, forcing him to live through his pain just because she couldn't live through hers without him. But then she thought of all he could accomplish and the life he still had a chance to have and she needed to save him.

He hadn't even pulled out a rose yet…he just stood there on the rooftop, waiting for her to show up. His eyes expressed his feelings perfectly…he was both hoping she would show up and hoping she wouldn't. He wanted to see her, and even her pleading with him was better than nothing…and yet he wished she would leave him alone so he could finally join her wherever she was.

As expected she once again entered his thoughts, but this time was different this time she wasn't crying or begging him not to kill himself this time she looked dull and lifeless. She looked as if nothing could affect her, and yet her eyes betrayed the one emotion she could still feel the one emotion she couldn't push away not matter how much she tried. The love she felt for him.

"Mamoru, please it is time for you to move on. Everyone else is getting back on track with their lives. Why can't you move on? Find someone else…as long as you are alive I can survive this, but if I couldn't see you everyday, if I couldn't listen to you voice…I don't know what I would do. Please Mamo-chan…" Her voice was cold and it wavered only slightly as she spoke. She had tried so hard this past year to become emotionless. She entered her friends' heads whenever they felt sad and urged them forward in their dreams…but Mamoru couldn't, wouldn't move on.

"Usako…you can't ask me to do that! I will never love anyone but you, in this life or any other yours will be the only heart I ever desire. Why must you force us to remain separated….please let me join you in death." Usagi tried to smile but found the past year had taken that skill from her.

"But Mamoru, if you died we would be further apart than ever. For my fate is one worse than death, and one I cannot be freed from. Mamo-chan please…do not dwell on what you cannot change. Please move on…" She wanted to stay but she felt Diamond's tug…she wanted to continue talking to him to do the little bit she could to calm him. But being unable to touch him, to feel him to have him look at her in any real form. Diamond had done much to ease her loneliness and she knew that once Mamoru moved on…she would too, she would start a new life with Diamond.

Mamoru wanted to answer the vision of Usagi but something made her look behind her and disappear. He wondered at her words…if they meant that his Usako wasn't dead, a glimmer of hope rang in heart before he dismissed it as just being a vision. "Just a part of me showing how much a coward I am for not wanting to die for Usagi." He muttered to the air. He wouldn't succumb to the hope that she was still alive for he knew that she was gone…and that it would be another lifetime before they met again. With a heavy heart he pulled out a red rose and lifted it to the moon. "I will love no other but you Usako, I promised my heart to you in two lifetimes and it will be given to no other. But now is not the time for us to be together, but one day we shall find our happiness my beloved. I promise you." He kissed the rose and threw it off the rooftop never noticing how it disappeared before it reached the bottom.

……………………………..

Usagi held the rose that had appeared in her hands. She didn't know how it got there but she knew that it meant that Mamoru had finally come to terms with her death. And she knew that her heart would always belong to him and she would love no other…she also knew that if Diamond were ever to leave her…she could never stand to be without that single bit of contact she got with another being.

"What is your decision Serenity? Marry me or be banished from this moon and be forced to live out your existence as the ghost you are. Remember Serenity it is only on this planet and with people on this planet that you are tangible. Leave me and you will have no one that can see, touch or hear you, for the rest of you Lunarian lifespan." Serenity tried to talk herself out of it, tried to accept a millennium of being alone, a century of wandering the universe with no one to see or talk to her until she eventually died of old age. She wondered why it was that she could not die, it was certainly not for lack of trying. She almost toyed with the idea that Diamond had made her immortal, but the idea of being forever separated from Mamoru was something she could not dwell upon.

"Yes Diamond…I will marry you." The words swallowed the last bit of hope that resided in her heart for this lifetime and but some part of her still held hope out for the next. A wide smile crossed Diamond's face and she found herself returning the embrace he eagerly gave her. He was good comfort to her, but she could never love her. She loved only one and she would love only one for eternity.

Diamond knew he plan would succeed that the lonely nights and days would get to the social butterfly. She needed to be around people to have people to grace with her warmth and beauty to have someone to protect and love. Serenity was independent but she could also not live without others.

"I shall arrange the ceremony immediately it shall be a small wedding, and it shall take place tomorrow! I shall send someone over to fit you for a beautiful dress, we shall find you something white and beautiful, something suitable for a Princess Bride such as yourself." Serenity tried to force a weak smile upon her face but again she found the skill beyond her and wondered if the possibility of never being able to smile again, and then she realized she would never have a reason to truly smile until she was reunited with Mamoru anyway.

Diamond didn't know her thoughts as he walked away to find servants to order about for the next day, but he knew she would never love him, and he found as long as he had her he didn't care. Besides the look on Endymion's and the Senshi's faces when he revealed her as his bride would be priceless.

……………………………………………………………………….

Serenity crouched in a nearby tree. A youma was attacking Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi and she wanted to watch and make sure they were alright. She shouted warnings in their minds whenever one was about to bit hit and felt great remorse that she wasn't able to do more to help. Though she wondered who it was that had sent this youma…

She was glad she could float and merely sunk through objects in this world, for otherwise her flowing dress would have been quite uncomfortable as she "sat" among the trees. Though she was merely floating she had yet to get used to the fact that she didn't need to be resting upon something in order to keep from falling. So force of habit made her hover near the trees in case she should suddenly fall.

She eyes focused on all of them, but the constantly wanted to drift back to Tuxedo Mask, his skills had greatly improved. She noticed he had pushed forth all of his time and effort into work and training. Like herself though he never smiled. Perhaps he also lacked a reason to. _He may have accepted my death, but he has gone back to the Mamoru that existed before we met. _She had wished he would have moved forward from the sadness and continued to smile, for it seemed to be the only thing that could get any emotion out of her.

The Senshi defeated the youma though they looked tired and haggard. Serenity looked around waiting for the youma's master to show as they usually did once the youma was defeated.

"Bravo Senshi! I wasn't expecting you to defeat that one without help…but then again perhaps you did have help…" Serenity knew the voice of her husband all too well and she turned toward him seething.

"You! Why are you attacking my Senshi! You have no quarrel with them! Leave them be! You promised on our wedding night that you would leave them alone!" Serenity's words burned with hatred for the man she had lain with in order to extract such a promise.

"No Serenity I only promised I wouldn't hurt them…physically anyway. If you noticed the youma only wore them out it didn't kill them." Serenity was so used to speaking to him without the rest of the world being able to hear them that she didn't notice the Senshi could hear him until she looked over at the shocked Senshi's faces.

"How dare you call another by the name of Serenity. There is none under you that shall ever compare to the woman she was!" The voice of Tuxedo Mask tore at a heart Serenity had almost forgotten she still possessed.

"But Tuxedo Mask you foolish boy, I would never presume to call anyone else the name reserved solely for the descendants of the Moon Kingdom. But as you see my wife Serenity is such a descendant." Serenity looked at him curiously wondering what he meant by "as you see" but it became stiffly aware when she felt the tree branches poking her through the thin material of her dress.

"Serenity…" The word came out as a forbidden whisper, the hope that she was live combated with the hope that she wasn't. How could she marry Diamond…how could she pretend to be dead…how could she hurt him so just to be with Diamond?

"Tuxedo Mask….I…." She felt bolts of electricity run through her and she tried not to give Diamond the satisfaction of screaming, but he still relished in the pained expression on her face.

"Now now darling, let me deal with your ex-lover I shall spare you the trouble." Serenity became quiet, she knew it was only Diamond's power making her visible and she had something to do before she made her a spirit once again. She reached deep within herself for the silver crystal…the crystal Diamond had thought she had hidden somewhere on Earth when he did not find it upon her. She felt the crystal materialize in her palm, and while Diamond was distracted she teleported the crystal into the clenched fist of Tuxedo Mask.

Shock crossed his face momentarily, it quickly disappeared when she entered his mind to advise him against it. The hurt and sadness she felt when she opened their connection. So much so that she sent him an image of Mamoru throwing a rose off a rooftop. He looked toward her and saw that she held the rose tightly in her hands. In his mind she repeated his words back to him.

"I will love no other but you Mamo-chan, I promised my heart to you in two lifetimes and it will be given to no other. But now is not the time for us to be together, but one day we shall find our happiness my beloved. I promise you."

A/N: Yay a semi-long chapter to make up for my long absence. I shall try and keep this up as much as possible. At least as much as I can with school and everything. This will be updated again after I get updates for Defying Destiny and Juilliard up though I have no idea when that will be. I am sorry! Please Review anyway (and I might update this one before I finish the others)!


End file.
